


Lifeline

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link fiction (Not Rhink) - Relationship paring with Link Neal</p><p>Going through divorce is hard. It’s mentally and physically draining. I hit an all time low recently and never left the house. A house that was once filled with laughter and joy was now deadly silent.<br/>My days were filled with staring blankly into space. Thoughts of crying came to mind often but truth was I had ran out of tears and the energy to cry. Then one day everything changed.<br/>This is my story of how my life changed because of someone on YouTube.</p><p>--<br/>Through the eyes of a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teaser  
\---------------  
Going through divorce is hard. It’s mentally and physically draining. I hit an all time low recently and never left the house. A house that was once filled with laughter and joy was now deadly silent.  
My days were filled with staring blankly into space. Thoughts of crying came to mind often but truth was I had ran out of tears and the energy to cry. Then one day everything changed.  
This is my story of how my life changed because of someone on YouTube.


	2. The Kick I Needed

It had been 6 months since the loss of my family. For those 6 months I had turned into a shadow of my former self. Never knowing what to do or how to get out of the rut I had gotten myself into. I got out of bed and forced myself to eat even a little breakfast. Food was hard to keep down but I knew that I had to force myself to at least try to stomach some food.After the mediocre breakfast I sat at my pc and opened YouTube. This was my routine, day in, day out. For 10 hours I would sit here and watch YouTube creators do what they did best, made me forget about my own life...or lack thereof. There was once a time when I wanted to become a Youtuber myself. I had a room in my house already set up to make videos, I had even made some trial ones that were never uploaded just so I could get used to the software and how to go about making content. But I trashed that idea after the event.

My favourite show had just returned to YouTube after a hiatus, Good Mythical Morning with my favourite YouTube personalities Rhett and Link. It was never said why the show suddenly was put on hold, but the title of this episode looked like they were going to answer the question that their fans were asking: “Our return: Why We Went Dark”. I clicked open the episode and began to watch. Rhett introduced the show and started apologizing for their sudden disappearance. A clearly nervous and shaken Link was sat in his usual place next to his friend but had yet to speak. He sat fidgeting with his fingers while looking straight into the camera. It felt like an age had gone by before the dark haired man opened his mouth to speak, clearly forcing himself to say anything.

“6 month ago I saw something which destroyed my life. I’ll not going into personal details but I just want you all to know that I’m doing better now, well enough to bring GMM back to all you Mythical Beasts. Before it’s mentioned in the comments I will say that yes, I am no longer wearing a wedding band, yes I got divorced.”   
Tears appeared in my eyes and I watched Link struggle with telling his fans why they had been absent and why there will be changes going forward. I sympathized with him, after all it was 6 months since I lost my family. But what he said next made inspired me:

“..it’s moments when you think your life is over that you have to be as strong as you ever have been before. Don’t let anything stop you or break you. No matter if it’s school bullies to something like what I’ve been through recently. Hold your head up and grasp at the positives, however small. Just go for it.”  
He’s right. All I’ve done is sat here day after day feeling sorry for myself. It’s about time I did something to help myself rather than waiting for something to come along and fix me. 

The next day I got out of bed with more gusto than I’ve had in years. I headed for the room I had set up for video creation and sat at the pristine, barely used desk and turned everything on. I knew exactly what I was going to do with my channel, I had a whiteboard to my left with the plan I had created a year prior. I was always good with makeup and imaginative designs. People used to ask me to do their makeup for Halloween and make them into creatures for the night. So I decided to make a channel to my strengths. That whole day I filmed various tutorials of different looks. Out of all the videos I made a channel trailer and chose one of the looks to upload as a whole. I felt energized and excited something I never expected to feel again.


	3. A Shocking Answer

6 months later and my channel was booming. I decided to create a second vlogging channel which I could use to answer the regular questions I got on the main videos. Subscribers loved it and the quirky manner I would talk to the camera. ‘Do a draw my life’ was a popular request. I had filmed it but I couldn't manage to do the voice over when it got to the time in my life which caused me pain. Perhaps another time.

 

An email appeared in my inbox a few hours later: ‘Emerging youtuber interview/show request’. I was intrigued so I opened it;

‘Dear Gina This is Charlie McDonnel from channel charlieissocoollike. I’m putting together a new channel that showcases up and coming British talent from YouTube. Your channel stands out as one of the fastest growing in it’s field and I would love you to take part in the show...’

Without hesitation I replied saying I would love to join in. He sent some links to unlisted shows already recorded for me to watch to get a feel of what the show would feature. The thing that stood out was a quick fire round of fun questions in which guests had to say the first thing that came into their head. I was always terrible at this at school when it was played as a game.

 

A week later and I was on the train heading to the YouTube space in London. I had no idea what to expect and I was so nervous about coming off as not knowing what I was doing and looking unprofessional. Though I need not of worried as Charlie made everything fun and relaxed. I managed to promote my channels quite well which helped the nerves more, but I was still a little anxious for the quick questions.

“Okay Gina, ready for the quick round?” Charlie said enthusiastically

“Sure let’s go for it!” I said with a slight stammer

“Ready...go!..”

_Favourite colour  - purple_

_Favourite food - pasta_

_Age of first boyfriend - 17_

_Style icon - Marilyn Monroe_

_Biggest crush - Link Neal_

Then Charlie stopped..“Woah.. Link? Okay now this is something to discuss”

My heart beat fast in my chest, I felt dizzy and faint. I had never admitted even to myself in findling Link attractive. I was sure that after my marriage broke down that I wouldn’t try to find anyone else. Admitting this scared me. Could I have become happy enough to consider moving on with my personal life?

“So why Link?” Charlie asked for a second time.

I never even heard him ask the first time with all these thoughts going round in my head. Then I realised I still hadn’t answered:

“oh well you know, he’s a charmer. He seems to be a gentleman and hey can’t complain about his looks right?” I said forcing out a nervous laugh.

“Actually Link is the reason I’m sat here with you today. A video he and Rhett made inspired me to get off my lazy behind and make this channel. Like Link I have recently gone through divorce and I couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel until I heard his story. I owe him a lot, his words helped me move on.”

This was the first time on camera I had spoken about my divorce. It was a small step but still a step nonetheless.

“Maybe we can set up so you can talk to him. I know Rhett and Link and maybe I will pass this video onto him.” Charlie said grinning from ear to ear obviously planning something.

I realised I was blushing and I just started to laugh.. you know, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing.


	4. Surprise Phone Call

A few weeks had past since I was in London with Charlie and the episode I featured in was due to be uploaded at the end of the week. I was filming a vlog about some upcoming plans I had to visit the states. I was super excited in having the opportunity that I had to work with a makeup company on some of my ideas. Halfway through my recording my phone started ringing. It was a +1 number so I instantly thought it was one of the companies I was working with on my products.

 

“Hello this is Gina how can I help?” I said in a very business like manner

 

Silence followed, them some background mumbling that I couldn’t make out. Was it a bad connection? I was about to hang up when a voice spoke

 

“Erm… Hi Gina.. erm.. this is Link. You’re on speaker on Good Mythical More… erm.. I hope that’s okay?”

 

I freaked out. Not in a fangirl high pitch scream kind of way, but more in a my heart is beating so hard I can see my chest moving kind of way. What do I say… is this a joke? It sound’s like Link I guess, but everyone sounds a little different on the phone. I have to say something..play it cool…

 

“Oh this is a surprise, hi back to you” I managed to choke out before my mouth felt too dry to say another word.

“Rhett played your visit with Charlie to me on GMM, both he and Charlie.. let’s say ‘encouraged’ me to call you.” Link explained clearly nervous.

“Oh they encouraged” I laughed

“Please don’t get me wrong. I wanted to call but just not on camera like I’m being bullied to now”.

You could hear the crew and Rhett laughing in the background. I felt sorry that they made Link call when he obviously wasn’t comfortable but I decided to try and make him feel more at ease, at least the best I could:

“I’m sure you can think up a good revenge plan Link.”

He laughed

“How about I call you again after the show and you can help me come up with one?” He said sounding more confident.

“Absolutely, I’ll get my thinking cap on” I exclaimed before we said our temporary goodbyes and hung up.

 

I sat staring at my phone, dumbfounded in what just happened. I realised I had butterflies in my stomach when I thought about him calling again. I tried laughing it off, it’s something a teenager should experience, not someone in their 30’s.

My camera had been recording the whole time. I never turned it off when I started the phone call. I decided I’d keep the recording, after all it might be something funny in the future to look back on. An hour later I had finished my vlog. Editing out the phone call the best I could without making too much of a cut in the flow of the video. *beep*

 

_Text message_

_From +1-555-12345_

_Hi sorry running late with a meeting. Is it too late in the evening for you if I call when I get home in an hour or so? - Link_

 

It was already midnight here and I was tired but being frank I didn’t really care.

 

_Text message_

_To +1-555-12345_

_Yeah don’t worry. I’m a night owl I’ll still be awake - Gina_

 

It was a little white lie. I’d probably have a short nap before he called just in case. I saved his number into my phone and set an alarm for 30 minutes and lay of the sofa. I can normally fall asleep easy and a 30 minute nap was enough for me but the thought that Link was going to call soon made my brain go into overdrive trying to think of things to talk about or what he might say. My alarm went off but I wasn’t asleep. I had failed to drop off to sleep in the slightest so I just turned off my alarm and continued to try and think of things I could discuss when Link called.

 

I opened my eyes to sun on my face...I had fallen asleep. I sat bolt upright and looked for my phone. It was buried under me in between two sofa cushions.

 

_Missed calls_

_Link Neal - 01:26_

_Link Neal - 01:31_

 

_New text message_

_Link Neal_

 

I cursed a few times more than was needed, angry that I had fallen asleep and missed him calling. I clicked open the text message

 

_Text message_

_From Link Neal_

_Sorry I was so late in calling. I guess you’re asleep. Talk tomorrow? - Link_

 

I felt relief that he wasn’t upset with me that I had fallen asleep on him and without thinking of time zones and that it would now be evening for him, I wrote back.

 

_Text message_

_To Link Neal_

_I feel so bad for falling asleep. I got the shock of my life when I realised it was morning. Tomorrow (today for me) for sure - Gina :)_


	5. Good Mythical Morning: Link's Crush

My phone buzzed back to life before I had time to put it on the counter top

 

_Text message_

_From Link Neal_

_I’m still awake. I can call now if you like? - L_

 

There’s that feeling again, those butterflies in my stomach.

 

_Text message_

_To Link Neal_

_Sure, give me 10 minutes to fully wake up - Gina_

 

I had forgotten all the things I had planned whilst waiting for him to call earlier. Nerves were getting the better of me and I didn’t want to mess anything up. I was feeling sick and found myself pacing the living room as stupid as it sounds. Then the moment came:

 

_Incoming call - Link Neal_

 

My hands were notably shaking as I pressed the answer button and held the phone up to me ear.

“Hi, I’m sorry for earlier” I managed to squeak out

“No it’s my fault, I forgot I had a meeting set up straight after recording yesterday and it ended up over running.” Link said. The tone of his voice strained, clearly tired.

“Are you sure it’s not too late for you? What time is it where you are?” I knew what time it was but it was the only thing I could think at the time to say.

“No I’m fine, can’t sleep.”

I noticed he avoided telling me the actual time. Maybe he didn’t want me to feel bad. I presumed I actually woke him when I sent him the text message and he was being polite pretending he was awake.

“*Ahem* well anyway I just want to say I’m flattered with what you said on the interview with Charlie” Link said, breaking the awkward silence which fell on our conversation.

I laughed awkwardly, trying to acknowledge that he said something whilst I tried to put together a reply. Truth be told I had no idea how to reply to that. Say you’re welcome? No that sounds stupid..

“Oh you’re welcome. It was fun doing that interview” Okay stupid reply it is.

 

We spoke for about 20 minutes before I could tell he was really tired and he said his apologies and we said goodbye so he could go get some sleep.

 

The rest of the day I had a stupid grin on my face that I couldn’t shift. Even when I recorded a new makeup tutorial I ended up grinning through the whole thing. I decided to upload it anyway as people won’t know the reason I was grinning like a schoolgirl and I also uploaded my vlog from the previous day with the news of my travelling to the U.S.

I made dinner and sat and read through comments on my new video that I was dubbing my Cheshire Cat video and I nearly choked at some of the comments.

‘Do you think she’s smiling like that because of the phone call with Link?’

‘Aww so cute… Gina & Link’

 

H..How? Then I realised… Rhett made Link watch the interview on an episode of Good Mythical Morning. It must of been released today. I clicked onto their channel. Newest video ‘Link’s Crush’.

My head started to hurt. I knew it was going to be online but I didn’t dare read any of the comments on the episode.

“Today we show Link a video of someone who has a serious crush on him”

“Erm… let’s talk about that?”

Link looked surprised to the news that he was being shown this video. Perhaps if he knew ahead of time he would not of let it be on camera.

“Charlie McDonnell recently interviewed rising English youtube star Gina Brown on his new show which premiered 2 weeks ago. - Now Link.. Charlie contacted me and sent me an advanced copy of this show that you have to watch”

_*Episode plays*_

Oh no Link looks really uncomfortable watching this.

  
_*On video*_ ‘Ready for the quick round?.... Biggest crush...’

I cringed but I was shocked to see Link’s reaction was to smile.

 

“Wow.. okay. wow. Really? Me?”

“Yeah man, Charlie even sent me her phone number to pass onto you if you want it” Rhett said leaning into his friend showing him the number that was on the screen of his phone.

“Are you kidding? I’m absolutely taking that number from you” Link said looking into the camera raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner which made me burst into laughter.

“Nah that’s no fair man. You have to call her live. Let’s do it in GMMore”Link didn’t look happy with this arrangement but Rhett and all the crew started to encourage him and he reluctantly agreed.

 

 

_Text Message_

_From Link Neal_

_Good morning! Or should I say good afternoon :)_

 

_Text Message_

_To Link Neal_

_Hope you slept well. I’m just watching the GMM of our little conversation. You look terrified :)_

 

_Text Message_

_From Link Neal_

_I was terrified, until I spoke with you and then the nerves and fear melted away as quick as they came. I hope you don’t mind the episode being aired._

 

_Text Message_

_To Link Neal_

_Too late if I did mind haha. Seriously I’m fine with it. It’s good entertainment though I dare not read the comments. But thanks for the subscriber boost to my channel because of it :)_

 

_Text message_

_From Link Neal_

_Your channel is worth it. I watched a bunch of your videos last night when I got home._

 

_From Link Neal_

_In a non stalker way I would like to add into that last message!_

 

_Text message_

_To Link Neal_

_Hahaha it’s fine, no stress._

 

_Text message_

_From Link Neal_

_Can I call?_

 

I told him I was about to drive to visit my parents and could we rearrange it. didn’t want to, I was enjoying texting him without feeling like I was going to be sick with nerves. But he agreed and said he needed to shower ready for work anyway and would call me when he could get some free time.


	6. Date?

Once I returned from visiting my parents I read the comments on my channel again. I was very surprised at how positive people were. I expected a mass of fangirl ‘you can’t have him’ being spammed all over but people seemed genuinely interested in being updated on if we kept in touch after the GMM episode. I had another vlog to record but decided it was for the best to keep that we kept in contact out of the vlogs for now. After all this was probably not going to lead anywhere.

 

_Incoming call - Link Neal_

 

“Hey I have some free time. You free to chat for a bit?” Link asked.

His voice clearly a lot happier than the last time we had spoken.

“Yeah I’m free. Nice for one of us not to be half asleep this time”

“Yeah your text woke me this morning but I wanted to talk so I told a lie that I was awake, sorry about that.”

“I thought as much, but my fault sending you messages at crazy times”

We both laughed and engaged in general chit chat. Asking each other questions and getting to know each others personalities a little more.

“I saw your vlog earlier. You’re coming over here? Which state? When? How long for?” he asked energetically then started laughing again when he realised the amount of questions in succession he asked.

“Funny enough I’m going to LA. I have a few meetings set up at the end of May. I’m not over long, just 5 days.”

“Wow that’s a long way to travel for only 5 days”

“Well technically 7 but since two of those days include a 13 hour flight I don’t count them”

“Makes sense. Erm.. any room in your schedule to meet up? Maybe have dinner?”

Did he just ask me out on a date? What do I say? Isn’t it a bit soon to be having dinner with someone I’ve only spoken to for a couple days? I mean sure it’s still 4 weeks away and that’s plenty time to get to know him more? And what to say… oh no I’ve been silent too long.

“Of course… I mean I’m sure I can squeeze you in somewhere. I’m a very busy lady you know Mr Neal” I joked, trying to take the attention away from the silence I created.

Lucky it worked and Link just laughed and we agreed to arrange something closer to the time when I had all my plans finalised.

“I’m being shouted for, have a meeting to go to sorry. Though have you noticed how long we’ve been speaking?”

I hadn’t, I took my phone away from my ear to look at the display..

“What.. 3 hours?”

“I know crazy right? Sorry got to go. I’ll send you a message later if that’s okay?”

He hung up and I was still shocked in how long we had been speaking. He was really easy to speak to and I could of spoke for another 3 hours easy.

 

 

Two weeks had gone by and we were still talking daily when we could fit around his schedule. I was slowly shifting my sleep cycle to match more of the LA timezone so we could chat more when Link was at home rather than at work. Because most of our conversations took place at Link's work, so far all our communication had been via phone call or text message. But tonight I was excited. Link was finishing work early and my shifting of my sleeping pattern meant we could have some time talking from Link’s house rather than squeezing in between meetings and sleeping times. We had arranged to talk using Skype for the first time and actually being able to see each other as we did so. I had been speaking to this man for a little over two weeks on a daily basis, so why was I nervous about speaking with my webcam turned on?

 

_Text message_

_From Link Neal_

_Heading home now, online in 20 :)_

 

20 minutes… I have to get ready!.. yes get ready for a chat on skype. I did feel a bit stupid for thinking that but it didn’t stop me from putting on a bit of make up and trying to tidy my hair.

The video connected and I was looking at a smiling Link. His black hair pushed back behind his ears and his bright blue eyes framed by his dark glasses. Neither of us said anything, we both sat and stared at the image on our computers for a few moments, taking in the sight of each other for the first time that was not on a youtube video.

 

“It’s after 11pm where you are and you still look radiant” Link said breaking the silence then blushing when he realised what he had said.

We spent a good few hours talking when Link asked if I was not getting tired.

“It’s really late, you sure you are not going to fall asleep on me?” I thought about picking him up on what he said and flirting with it, maybe if it was via text I would of had more confidence.

“No I kinda changed my sleeping pattern so I fit around yours more. I thought it could mean you didn’t have to try and squeeze in chatting with me while you’re at work.”

Link smiled “That’s really sweet of you. It’s nice that we can have more time together in a personal setting rather than around Rhett or employees”

“I’m glad you agree. It’s been lovely speaking to you these past few weeks.”

We silently smiled at each other again. Almost as if we couldn’t believe we were in the position we were.

“I’ve really enjoyed it too. I’m really looking forward to spending some time with you when you come to LA”

I must of looked like a giddy school girl because I remember coming off Skype and my face aching from smiling so much.

I headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Today felt like a shift in mine and Link’s friendship. It was hard to explain what I felt, but there was definitely something that came to the surface during our conversation. A feeling I thought I would never experience again in my life.

 

_Text message_

_From Link Neal_

_I really enjoyed our talk tonight. Sleep well xx_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting

I lay on my bed and stared at my phone. He had put kisses at the end of his text message? Oh my god! I tried to calm myself down so not to have a complete freak out, but this was Link frickin’ Neal. Then it hit me, I didn’t really see him as that youtuber anymore, I saw him in a different way. I had been speaking to this man everyday for a few weeks and I realised my initial crush on some minor internet celebrity had evolved into real feelings. I tried to think rational, I had never met him before. We had lovely conversations but what would it be like face to face? It was only a week till I was due to fly to the States and I had a date organised with Link for the evening after I arrived, nerves started to cloud the butterflies. I thought best to try and sleep and not to worry too much about what could happen.

  
  


Passport, tickets, suitcase.. okay got everything.

Today was the day. I fly to LA. I was so excited for different reasons. The prototype for the products I’m developing are ready for me to pick up from the manufacturer and there will be a tall dark haired man waiting to pick me up from the airport.

 

I wasn’t suppose to meet Link until the day after I got to LA but he insisted that he at least take me to my hotel as it would stop him worrying about me getting over the city at night alone.

The flight was long, really long. I was excited and nervous about Link meeting me at the airport. What did I do when I saw him? Do I hug him? Shake his hand? Kiss his cheek? A million thoughts ran through my head as I really didn’t want to mess up our first meeting.

 

I walked off the plane and onto the gangway that led into the airport. I turned my phone back on and it jumped to life almost instantly

 

_Text Message_

_From Link Neal_   
_I’m in the main arrivals hall. See you soon xx_

 

Oh my goodness he was already here. My heart started racing, this was it, I was going to see Link in person. I still hadn’t decided how to greet him but then it was too late to think as I picked up my baggage and headed through immigration to main arrivals.

 

There were people everywhere and I was unable to see Link amongst all the people greeting loved ones in front of me. Then I caught a glimpse of a man leaning up against the wall off to the side looking down at his phone. He was wearing a blue and white baseball cap, light blue t-shirt which was covered by a denim jacket and tight jeans. His dark hair was brushed behind his ears and his thick dark rimmed glasses kept slipping down his nose as he read his phone. It was Link for sure. My stomach twisted, my heart races and my palms got sweaty. Oh my goodness I feel like a hormone filled teenager I thought to myself as I walked in his direction.

He was still looking down at his phone as I approached closer to him.

 

“Link?”

He looked up and realised who I was as he jerked his body from the leaning position it was originally in and put his phone away.

“Hi” He said with a nervous smile on his face as he took a step towards me putting his hands in his jean pockets.

“Hi” I said back awkwardly. We both obviously had no idea the best way to greet each other. Link kept his hands in his pockets and acted quite shy. I too realised that I was uncharacteristically shy right now but if I could be honest, I just wanted to kiss him right here in the terminal. What came over me to think that I have no idea but I realised I was starting to blush as I thought it.

 

“How was the flight?” Link said breaking the really awkward silence as we started to walk towards the exit.

“Long and boring.”

I hated only replying a few words but I was struggling really hard to talk to him which was stupid really considering the ease we spoke to each other over the past weeks.

 

“Thank you for picking me up. This place looks huge, I was bound to get lost on my own”  
“Yeah it’s a complex terminal if you are a new visitor. But what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t come see you?” Link said laughing.

 

We arrived at Link’s car and we drove to my hotel. It wasn’t a long drive, only around 20 minutes. Still we were both nervous and only managed to hold a short conversation.

Link walked with me into the hotel as I checked in and got my room key.

 

“Thanks again I owe you”

“Don’t mention it, I feel better knowing you got here safe. But I guess I should head off. I have work in the morning and then I’m taking someone out to dinner” Link said smiling at me.

“I’m looking forward to it”

“Pick you up here at 7?”

“Sounds good”

Link moved closer and put his arms around my waist bringing me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to hug back but he broke it off too quick for me to take anything in detail such as his scent. He left soon after and I headed up to my room.

I unpacked my suitcase and decided to take a quick shower before turning in for the night.

In the hot shower my mind soon drifted to the thought of Link. I remembered glancing over to him as he drove, trying to memorise every detail of his face in the dim evening light and the way passing street lights would illuminate his ocean blue eyes.

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard my phone buzz from outside the bathroom. I turned the water off and stepped out the shower and dried myself before heading into the main room and picked up my phone.

 

_Text Message_

_From Link Neal_

_Sorry for being a shy dork tonight. It was really nice to finally see you xx_

_Text Message_

_To Link Neal_

_You weren’t the only shy one so don’t be mad at yourself. It was great to see you xx_

_Text Message_

_From Link Neal_

_That makes me happy. I guess I just didn’t want to screw anything up and ruin things with you. I’m really enjoying what’s going on.. whatever that may be. x_

_Text Message_

_To Link Neal_

_You didn’t screw anything up I guarantee that. I’m really looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow. But I’m afraid I’m going to fall asleep on you so I better say goodnight now x_

_Text Message_

_From Link Neal_

_ Sleep well beautiful x _


	8. Chapter 8: Feeling like a teenager

I woke the next day with the biggest smile on my face. I did fall asleep during texting Link so I didn’t receive his final message till I woke “sleep well beautiful”, just the thought he had sent this to me made my day and the day had only just begun. It put me in such a good mood that I called my friend back in England and told her all about it. She urged me to stop being so shy and he was obviously interested so I should just go for it. She dared me to send him a flirty text message, again with the feeling like a teenager. It had been years since I had sent a guy I liked flirty messages and I knew he would be at work but I couldn’t resist the urge to send him the message as a bit of fun.

 

_Text Message_

_To Link Neal_   
_Seems I can’t get enough of you as you were also in my dreams last night x_

Oh no, was that too forward? Crap.

I began to doubt myself, I should of stuck with something less forward. I could of went with a simple ‘morning handsome’ or something, but no I had to go all out. Now I was panicking. What would he think.

No reply.

I had to get ready to leave to go to my first meeting of my trip. I rushed around getting ready and headed out to catch a taxi to my first location.

The meeting was long, we went through different challenges of the products I was creating and went over design aspects for the packaging. Lunch was provided by the company, I checked my phone, still no reply. My mood was getting low, I was so sure I had scared him off. The meetings continued at a different location and I put my phone away again.

 

I arrived back at my hotel after spending the day in various meetings. I lay on my bed and sighed. I should be starting to think about getting ready for my date soon but I just wasn’t feeling it.

 

_Text Message_

_From Link Neal_

_I just got home from work, I left my phone here. I’m so sorry. You’ve been on my mind all day, hope the meetings went well. x_

 

Relief washed over me. Although he didn’t acknowledge my message he didn’t seemed phased by it.

 

_Text Message_

_To Link Neal_

_That’s okay. Though I’ll be honest I thought my last message scared you off x_

__  
  


_From Link Neal_

_Are you joking? It made me feel great.. and I dreamt about you too x_

_To Link Neal_

_Oh is that right?_

_From Link Neal_

_Very much so. In fact I can’t remember a night where I haven’t had you on my mind x_

_To Link Neal_

_Same for me. I’m really looking forward to seeing you tonight x_

_From Link Neal_

_I promise this time not to keep my hands in my pockets x_

_To Link Neal_

_And where exactly would you prefer to put your hands?_

 

There was a delay in his response. I saw the 3 … that shows someone typing but it kept stopping. I could only presume he was typing and deleting his response. I realised I was biting my lip and the thought of what he could be thinking right now, in fact I was biting my lip at the personal thoughts I was having. What would _I_ like him to be doing with his hands? Truth be told I knew full well what I would want them doing, but it’s something that we couldn’t explore at dinner that’s for sure.

 

_From Link Neal_

_I’d prefer to be caressing your skin with them. To pull you in close to me so I could finally taste those perfect lips._

 

My heart raced. His reply was perfect. Why did it still have to be hours from when I was seeing him?

 

_To Link Neal_

_I would like that very much. x_

_From Link Neal_

_It seems like 7 o’clock is an age away x_

_To Link Neal_

_Yes especially when I’m finished for the day and I’m sat alone waiting for you x_

_From Link Neal_

_You’re waiting for me? You want me to come early?_

My eyes widened, I re-read what I wrote. I meant that I was waiting for him to come meet me for dinner but did he take it as I’m waiting in my hotel room for him. What do I say?

 

_To Link Neal_

_Well I originally meant I was waiting for 7 but if you really want to I would like to meet earlier. x_

_From Link Neal_

_ I’m on my way baby xx _


	9. Chapter 9: Someone To Care For

I have never jumped out of bed so fast. I was still in my way to formal and probably sweaty business suit. I stripped as quick as I could and went into the bathroom. I knew I wouldn’t have time for a shower and my hair was clean enough anyway so I just filled the sink and started washing. I knew Link liked a natural look on women so I applied only a small amount of make up. Just enough so I was happy, forever cursed with uneven eyebrows that needed some correcting.  
I pulled an outfit from the closet. It was a modest but sexy black dress. It hugged in all the right places without looking slutty. I had just managed to get my hair to where I was happy with it when my phone went off informing me Link was waiting for me downstairs in the lobby.

The elevator doors opened and I saw Link sitting in the lobby seats. He was wearing a grey shirt, a black tie and dark blue jacket with black pants. He looked incredible. He started to smile and stood as soon as he saw me and came over.

“You look amazing” he said before placing his hands on my waist and pulling me in closer to him.  
I also had milliseconds to decide, hug or kiss.. hug or kiss. I moved in closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hair brush against the side of my cheek as his hands that were on my waist were now wrapped around the small of my back on a tight embrace. We held the hug for what seemed like hours, I also realised at some point in holding him I had closed my eyes. He smelt amazing. No cologne smell, just his own natural fragrance.  
We slowly pulled out of the hug, my arms that were once wrapped around him now were placed on his shoulders. We smiled at each other before Link broke the silence.

“I thought we could go to this cocktail bar before our dinner reservation. It’s close by”  
“Sounds great”

We walked hand in hand to the bar Link spoke about. My heart was racing and I realised I couldn’t stop smiling. He too was smiling and using his thumb to rub over my hand as we walked.

The table we sat at was at the far end of the outside section of the bar and it was quiet. We pretty much had the place all to ourselves. 

“The view is amazing here” I said  
“I agree with that” Link replied to me as I realised he was looking at me when he said it.  
“Oh now that’s cheesy” I teased him  
“Yeah but it made you smile”

He reached and put his left arm around my shoulders, his right hand came up to caress my cheek. I stared at his blue eyes before leaning into him. Our lips met with a gentle yet passion driven kiss. The thumb of his right hand stroked my cheek as the kiss came to an end. It was nothing short of perfection and he was a perfect gentleman. Just a simple beautiful kiss for our first. 

“So now I finally know how your lips feel” Link said smiling shyly.

 

The night continued as it had started and we had a great night with great food and of course amazing company. We enjoyed just being in each others presence but before long it was time we should be heading back to the hotel, we decided to take a nice slow scenic walk back.  
We walked for about half an hour before Link stopped. His breathing was heavy and he managed to formulate “sorry” before turning to the side and vomiting.  
Out of instinct I started to rub his back as he continued to empty his stomach into the trash can. He kept trying to apologise to me but never managed to get his full sentence out before being ill again.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve ruined our first night together” he managed to string together whilst finally being able to compose himself.  
“Nonsense you can’t help this. Something you ate must not be agreeing with you”  
“I feel terrible”  
He was hot and sweating.  
“Let’s get you home”

I helped him to his feet after he rested for a period and set off in search of a taxi. You’d be surprised the amount of taxis that refused us after saying that my friend is too drunk and may be sick in their taxi, but I managed to find one who had a nice driver after I explained he was ill and not drunk and needed to get home.

We pulled up to Link’s apartment building and he was relieved that he managed to go the whole journey without being sick anymore, unfortunately it didn’t last long and he was ill again in the elevator up to his floor.  
I managed to clean up the mess before returning to find Link still in the bathroom of his apartment. 

“Please don’t come in”  
“Okay but can I borrow a shirt or something, my dress was a casualty when you were ill.”  
“I’m so so sorry. My closet is in my room on the right, help yourself”

I couldn’t see any shorts or pants that would fit me. I wasn’t a big girl but Link’s waist was so small I couldn’t get anything over my hips. I decided that one of his shirts was long enough to cover my underwear so went with that as I didn’t feel comfortable hunting through his things anymore than I already had.

I was in his living area when I heard him finally leave the bathroom.

“yup that looks way better on you than me” Link said smiling though clearly struggling to have any happiness on his face.

“How do you feel?”  
“Like my body is on fire and my guts have been a boxer's punching bag”  
“Sounds like you have food poisoning, you need to try to drink some fluids and rest”

I walked with him to his bedroom to try and help him get comfortable leaving only for a moment to grab him a glass of water. When I returned he was lying on top of the covers in nothing but his underwear. His skin was shining in the pale light with the dampness of the sweat from his oncoming fever. I managed to find a trash can to put beside him in case he felt ill again and wiped his body with a damp flannel in attempt to cool him. It was then I noticed he had fallen asleep. I wondered if it was appropriate for me to stay in the bedroom of a guy I had been on one date with who was lying in his underwear.  
I decided to stay, but I would stay sat in the bed beside him rather than lying next to him. I knew I would want to come in and check on him through the night if I left the room anyway.  
I climbed onto the bed next to him, apart from a nightstand, it was the only piece of furniture in this tiny room. I rearranged pillows so it was comfortable for me to be in a half sitting, half lying position as I ran my fingers through his hair ever so gentle. Not enough to wake him, but maybe just enough so his sleeping self knew he wasn’t alone. It was nice to have someone to care for again.


End file.
